


Instinto paternal

by lanamorrison



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanamorrison/pseuds/lanamorrison





	Instinto paternal

**Edonia. Bitácora de misió**  
(ilegible, manchas de tinta)

 _Hay una chispa en los ojos de esta niña que me recuerda a la agente Chambers. Es menuda y de cierto modo hay un parentesco extraño entre ambas, dejando de lado la edad que tenía Chambers cuando entró al equipo Bravo y la edad en la que Sherry se vio encerrada en esta masa de traición y bioterrorismo._

_No es lo que yo hubiera querido para Claire. En ningún momento he querido ni querré cuidarla de peligros que no tuvo necesidad de vivir. Por tener siempre en mente el hecho de que como hermano mayor tengo que ser un ejemplo para ella, he tratado de hacer lo mismo con las demás jóvenes que rondan por estos lugares. No es sano. Nunca me doy cuenta cuando crecen. Sherry salió de pronto con su insignia, su título, cargo y misión que no pude evitar ver a Claire en ella. Hay una relación extraña en las chicas menudas que he visto durante todos estos años, y es que una inspira a otra a seguir lo que la otra no pudo hacer. Veo a Sherry en Claire y a Claire en Rebecca y a Rebecca en el ejemplo de mujer que inevitablemente quisiera sacar de todo tipo de peligro. Que Dios maldiga los años que me queden si sueno como el típico héroe. Al diablo con ello. Simplemente no me agradó ni agradará la idea de que Claire ande de matona y heroína por el mundo como si fuera el trabajo más fácil, ¿sabes? No quisiera a Sherry merodeando en todo esto. Quizá es el instinto paternal del cual nunca podré deshacerme._

**

-Apague la luz, señor. No es una orden. Estamos en cubierto y podrían descubrir nuestra posición, señor.

Piers, con la mirada cansada y gris, observa alrededor. Rifle en mano. Dos soldados más hacen guardia junto con él, mientras el capitán y los demás descansan. Sus cuerpos, también cansados, se alertan entre sueños. Chris se pregunta hace cuánto que no duermen ni comen en un lecho caliente, y asiente.

-Posición de descanso, soldados. Vayan a dormir -ordena. Los tres soldados acatan la orden, acostándose sobre unas camas improvisadas al nivel del suelo. La noche se come los bordes de la luz de la linterna, la cual apaga con un soplido.


End file.
